


〔锤基〕Ragnarok诸神的黄昏

by SiveryMesic



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	〔锤基〕Ragnarok诸神的黄昏

Ragnarok—诸神的黄昏。

那时他并不清楚Ragnarok所代表的含义。

毕竟Asgard太过强大，强大到众神之父的威名也变得虚浮；而他便以大王子的身份在这座艳阳永悬，众星齐衬之国长大：蔚蓝的双眸如翻涌的无尽之海的碧波不容晦涩；就连深邃的瞳孔尽头也如彩虹桥彼端璀璨繁烁的星空，跃动着明明不灭的光。

Ragnarok—诸神的黄昏。

那只是一个记忆中遥远而又古老的传说。古老到在宏伟威严的Goldsheim和雍容奢华的Fensalir面前，已逐渐失去它所象征的毁灭与死亡所带来的震慑，只能于悄然无息中，退居历史默默无闻的一隅。

然后在沉默中以一种截然传说的方式降临，于Asgard如血的残阳还未将那片金色的平原染红之际——然后在沉默中与黎明交叠。

无尽之海的滔浪尚未抚过魂灵的长眠；星罗棋布的夜空不得见证英明的永恒。

甚至在褪去年少的轻狂后，在接过永恒之枪凌然众神，繁复的心境渐趋平静后，在这样长的一段时间里，他印象中的Ragnarok，始终保持着一种平和如此的形容。

他说，这就是诸神的黄昏。

不过而已。

＞＞

Ragnarok—诸神的黄昏。

那时他无法想象这个容他育他，赠予他二王子尊贵地位的国家，这个永远像兄长那张扬高调的金发般摧残夺目却也温柔至极的国家，被无尽的黑暗笼罩时会是什么样子。

她是否会变成遥远天际那颗生他的星球一样阴暗寒冷？她是否会变成死亡边缘鸿沟之北的雾之国那般了无生息？

白皙的指梢触上乌黑柔顺的发尾刹那，所有游离的思绪戛然而止。

Ragnarok—诸神的黄昏。

不，Asgard是光的起源之泉，Asgard是光的栖息之地。这里不容晦涩，这里生生不息。

这里是他深爱之地，这里有他深爱之人，这里是他心中所有爱之所向，这里倾洒下他生命中的第一缕光。

而他，只配作这缕光慈悲驶过大地留下的阴影。

倘若他只配作这缕光慈悲驶过大地留下的阴影。

便让他将黄昏降临之际随行的所有黑暗包容，让阴影的愈发晦暗衬托这光明的神圣纯洁。便让他的双肩承载苦痛，让他的脊椎挺直折磨。便让他的生命烙印死亡，让他的灵魂镂刻罪名。

便让他将永恒的光留给这片他所深爱的土地，让毁灭与这片他所深爱的土地背道相驰。便让他的疯狂成为黄昏的序曲，让他的陨落成为黎明的曙光。

他不是英雄，不做英雄。

他只是一片阴影，罪恶是他的代名。

他说，这就是诸神的黄昏。

不过而已。

＞＞

与命运的抗争使灵魂沉重，与毁灭的对决使血液干涸。

命运女神曾问过那道执著与光逆行的背影，以你一人之力便想逆天，瘦弱的血肉之躯又能施予庇护几时？那时黄昏仍将继续，唯有终结才能换来新生。

那人唇角依旧挽起一抹邪气十足的微笑，似恼恨不能将所有的阴谋写于脸上。然后悦耳的声音扬起勾人心魄的语调，却在淋漓的作戏中掩不去字里行间深沉的惫倦。

「肉体的血痕与伤创妄想将我打倒。只当爱之将尽，恨之将尽；当生无所欢，死无所喟；当放弃伊始，无悲无喜之时，我当坦然与死亡相拥。」

＞＞

他本以为这番说辞只为雕琢华丽，而爱恨尚在他的血脉中奔涌。却不料一语成谶。

当兄长如儿时那般抚摸过他的后颈，英俊的脸庞上是一如既往比阳光明媚的笑容，而眸中却再无曾经懵懂青涩的情愫，转而代之如约顿海姆绵延冰川的冷峻漠然，轻声在他耳边说：「收起你这些可笑的把戏与阴谋吧，我的Bro，你这天生的表演家。」

刹那爱之将尽，恨之将尽；心之既亡，无悲无喜。

一语成谶。

＞＞

「我一直以为，即便狂风卷起漫天的飞沙将眉眼模糊，荒凉的大地突兀绵延不绝的山峦，只消浩瀚天地间千万人中那一眼，你也能将我寻见，然后将万山踏在你的脚下，将千岭留在你的身后，只为来到我身边。

我一直以为，所谓的中庭，所谓的人类，毁灭或是死亡，即便这些充斥你的视野，占据你的思维，你也会在心中为我这名罪魁祸首留下一席之地。然后所谓的中庭，所谓的人类，这些毁灭甚至死亡，终将会在漫长的岁月中从你的记忆里退场，而我依旧保有这一席之地，在犯下如许罪孽后。

我以为无论多少次背叛，无论多少次兵戎相向，只要你望进我的眼，望进我的罪恶起源，便会丢弃所有的困惑与疑虑，让信任汇成一句句单调却无比坚定的陈述——跟我回家。

就像我会如此对你一样。

所以我妄想有一天能卸去所有伪装，能笑得像自己，然后穿回少时母亲亲手缝制的衣物，站到你面前，告诉你这不过是一场徒然爱恨的权谋。

而你会重新牵起我的手，或许还会弥补长久记忆中遗落的一个吻，柔声告诉我——Bro,I*ve always trust you.

我不知道信任是这世界上最容易失去却最难挽回的东西，即便是神也不例外。

我只是一直如此以为，我只是一直如此确信，甚至此时此刻，都如此确信于你。纵然莫名。」

他微笑着抚摸过那人的后颈，眼神冰凉。

「收起你这些可笑的把戏吧……」

＞＞

他站在鲜血浸染的石岩上，遥望着落日余晖里金色的平原。

他站在无尽之海的彼端，想象着会有一艘安放Loki Odinson遗体的小舟，在高悬的天河边缘燃成万千明星中最耀眼的一颗。

他站在彩虹桥的断垣，含着意味莫名的笑，忽然觉得生命都已毫无重量，连眼前之人的表情都不再使瞳膜灼痛。

那一瞬间，在日日月月的逢场作戏中，他仿佛又回到了当年一无所知，单纯纯粹的自己。

至少在生命的最后一刻，他确然作为Loki Odinson在活着。

「这或许又是一场阴谋呢，我亲爱的哥哥。」

那道执著与光逆行的身影在浩瀚虚无的星空中，划出了一道最沉重阴郁的弧线。

他在彩虹桥下晦暗的宇宙深处，恍然间看到了这一生中从未见过的最温暖的晨光。

＞＞

Ragnarok—诸神的黄昏。

当他终于明了黄昏之意时，当空的皓日已不复西东。

唯有陌生的歌谣似将谁的故事传唱。

＞＞

如晨昏暂时留停*

日与月同能当空

昼和夜不再分明

那时天地都寂静

刹那间

光影交融

＞＞

*注：引自荀夜羽《圣焰暝影》


End file.
